


It All Comes Down to This (The Final Chapter of "Not This Time")

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Crack, Dumped, Multi, Rejection, Sibling Rivalry, Slight Smut, twin rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: Hello!This is the last chapter of my fic "Not This Time".I decided to separate this as my another entry for the non-Vday challenge.If you haven't read the first four chapters, please search for "Not This Time".I do hope you enjoy this and thank you for your support.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> Hello!
> 
> This is the last chapter of my fic "Not This Time".
> 
> I decided to separate this as my another entry for the non-Vday challenge.
> 
> If you haven't read the first four chapters, please search for "Not This Time".
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this and thank you for your support.

Bernd opens the double door of the Principal’s Office. Behind him was Marc and both were catching their breaths.

“What happened?” Bernd asked anxiously then the horror in front of them was revealed.

Both the twins turned around seated in a rotating chairs. Niklas had a bruise in the cheek a black eye on the left while Alexei had a clot in the lip, a black eye and a wound with a butterfly dressing in the right eyebrow. Uniforms a mess of different colors of sauces or whatever they hit on.

“I’m very sorry for calling you Mr. Leno but your sons fought in the cafeteria. But don’t worry. They did not hurt any other students, but they do had a lot of damages done. Mostly they are school property.” the principal said.

“I’m very sorry for their behavior sir. It will never happen again.” Bernd apologized as he glared on his sons who looked like soaked kittens.

The principal nodded and let them go. “And by the way. Niklas, Alexei, you’ll be doing community work inside the school for one month after class hours as your detention.” the principal added.

Both the boys said yes while pouting. And both of them were led out by their papa.

The drive going home was very, as in very tense. Bernd was gripping too tight on the stirring wheel. Marc’s reaction was blank and the boys, as usual, looked towards the windows. They arrived at their house with the same demeanor and as the boys were about to go to their rooms.

“Niklas and Alexei Ter Stegen Leno, stay in the living room and stand in front of the long couch.” Bernd commands flatly. Almost pissed off.

The boys obeyed with glum look in their faces. The parents sat down by the couch. Bernd still glares and Marc just stares at them flatly.

“Can you please explain to us why did it end up like this?”

The boys were silent until…

“Alexei here is forcing Lisa to come eat lunch with him well in fact she was hesitant.” Niklas speaks first.

“WHAT?! YOU WERE THE ONE FORCING HER TO COME WITH YOU!” Alexei accused back.

“I DID NOT! I JUST SANG IN FRONT OF HER! IS IT MY FAULT SHE LIKED IT AND CHOSE TO HANG OUT OF ME?!”

“OHHHH! SO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU SANG IN FRONT OF HER IT MEANS THAT SHE’S GOING OUT WITH YOU AT LEAST FOR LUNCH! HOW CHEEKILY AMBITIOUS!”

“SAYS THE PERVERT WHO HAS BEEN TAKING PICTURES OF EVERY FLICK OF HER SKIRT IN CHEERDANCE! YOU THINK YOU CAN WOO HER BY GETTING CLOSE TO HER AND SHOWING HER WHOLESOME PICTURES. I’M SURE YOU’RE HIDING THOSE “OTHER” PICTURES JUST TO JERK ON IT!”

 

Alexei got a little stiff when he heard it but he spoke back.

“WOW! ACCUSING ME OF YOUR OWN DEEDS! MY TWIN INSTINCTS ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU WROTE A SONG. WHAT IF I TELL DAD AND PAPA THAT YOU WROTE ABOUT HER TAKING HER TO YOUR BED AND GIVE IT HER THAT SHE WILL NEVER LOOK FOR MORE AND CRAVE FOR MORE?!”

Niklas was shook in anger and held his brother shirt pulling him towards him. Both twins were about to lay a hand to each other.

“YOU TWO STOP IT! STOP IT!” Marc shouts.

Bernd and the twins were surprised. They looked at him with widened eyes.

“THIS IS GETTING WAY OUT OF HANDS FOR BOTH OF YOU AND I’M NOT AMUSED ANYMORE!” Marc yells with anger.

“YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED! NO HANG OUTS AFTER SCHOOL! YOU DO YOUR COMMUNITY SERVICE! AND AFTER DOING COMMUNITY SERVICE, YOU WILL GO TO THE CAFE AND WORK THERE WHILE YOU WAIT FOR ME TO PICK YOU UP! AND ALSO…” Marc lifts his hand with palms open. “…YOUR PHONE, YOUR IPADS, YOUR GUITAR AND YOUR CAMERA, HAND IT TO ME NOW!” Marc commands.

“But dad…” the twins are about to reason out when Marc glared, which is much more scary than Bernd does.

The boys were left with no choice and gave all of their things to their father.

\---

The next few days were a bit tough on them. Both the twins are always the last in all of the students in the school to get out because of their detention. Their task were both separated in the different parts of the school so they don’t meet up until they finish. From school, they have to walk for 30 minutes to get to the cafe. They don’t talk while doing so.

They take over the work in the cafe by the time they get in. Lex doing the counter while Nik does the clearing and cleaning of tables.No interaction between them. There were a few times that their friends meet them there and they had a few moments to talk to them.

But one particular night a customer got inside the cafe…

“Good evening and welc---” the twins said then widened their eyes.

“Lisa.”

“Hi Nik. Hi Lex. Can I talk to you…both…for a second?”

\---

Marc fetches both the twins in the cafe that night and as he drives home, he noticed that the two were silent. Yes, they have been silent to each other ever since they started to court the girl, as Bernd always say. But this time, he felt a different silence. Silence that says “it’s over”.

When they arrived home, the boys got out last of the car and individually greeted their papa and kissed him on the cheeks, as they usually do. Niklas was first then Alexei. Bernd noticed it too.

Later that night, before going to sleep, Bernd asked Marc who just got out of the bathroom.

“What happened Marc?”

“What?”

“Nik and Lex.”

“I don’t know. When I fetched them, they were like that. Looking hurt.”

“Have you asked them?”

“No. I just don’t want to put more wood on the fire.” Marc said and Bernd understood and nods his head.

\---

It was already 2am but Nik is still not able to sleep. He tried everything but failed. He was still lying on his bed then he decided to get up and open his door and went to the kitchen. He got himself a mug of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows and sat by the kitchen counter.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. He looked and saw his brother entering the kitchen.

Alexei got himself as well his mug of chocolate with mallows and sat at the other end of the kitchen counter.

They stared at each other, then went back in sipping in their mugs. Silence dominated them until…

“Can’t sleep too?”

Silence came again for a few moments then a reply came.

“Uhuh.”

Then another moment of silence…

“Listen…” both the twins said as they faced each other then turned back to their mugs.

“You go first Lex.”

“No, you go first.”

“Lex.”

“Nik.”

“Okay. Rock, paper, scissors.” Nik suggests and Lex agreed.

They threw the figures and Lex won and got to go first.

“Okay. Listen. I’m sorry, Nik. We should never fought because of Lisa. I should have gave way to you since your older than me.”

“No, Lex. I should be the one sorry. You’re right that we should never have fought. But I should be the one to gave way because that’s what older brothers should do.”

 

“That can’t be. It’s unfair for you. You’re technically my older brother. And you’re more talented than I am. You get people by your charm. Your voice when you sing, the way you strum your guitar. I could not even hit the right note when I sing.” Lex confesses.

“Don’t you say that Lex. You’re better than me. Look at you, taking a lot of good pictures, display them and people love it. I could not even take a perfect selfie.” Nik giggles to himself.

Both of them sighed.

“Well, we blew up our chances.” Niklas said.

“Yeah. At least in that point were even.” Alexei said.

\---

Morning came and Marc woke up to prepare breakfast. As he entered the kitchen a, surprising sight got him. His twins were sleeping by the kitchen counter, seated and close to each other. He silently went back to his and Bernd’s room to wake his husband.

“Bernd, wake up.”

“What?” Bernd groans.

“Downstairs. Come on.” Marc whispers and pulls his husband from the bed.

Bernd smiles when he saw his twins then helps his husband prepare food.

The clanging of pans, sizzling of oil, whistles of the teapot and smell of food woke Niklas. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he fell asleep in the kitchen.

“Good morning to you.” Bernd greets.

Niklas rubs his eyes and greets back to his father with a smile. “Good morning too, Papa.”

Marc places the food he just finished cooking. Eggs and sausages that forms a smiley and one plate each of the twins.

“Wake Lex up.” Marc asks his son with a smile.

Niklas looks at his twin who is still sound asleep and nudges him in the shoulders slowly.

“Lex, wake up. Time to eat.”

Lex groans and rises up in the table with marks of dried saliva on his chin and a red mark on his forehead because of his position sleeping. Nik giggles at the look of his twin.

The family had their breakfast together and the parents noticed that their sons’ demeanor are a bit better than a few days past.

“You reconciled already?” Bernd asks and the twins nodded, but still a bit sad.

“Then why are you both still sad?” Marc asks and the twins looked at each other.

\---

 

_Last night in the Cafe._

_Lisa sat down on one of the chairs with a round table for four as she waits for Niklas and Alexei to fix up before talking to her and when they came…_

_“You had such a nice place here.” Lisa commends._

_“Thanks.” Niklas said._

_“Actually, this is Dad’s and Uncle Mario’s Cafe.” Alexei adds and Niklas glares at him again. Lex in return did the same._

_Lisa noticed it and sighs. “Nik.Lex.”_

_“YES?” the twins asks simultaneously._

_“I’m sorry.” the girl apologized._

_“Don’t say sorry. It’s not your fault, all of these happened.” Niklas says and Alexei nods in agreement._

_“I have made my decision.”_

_The twins were wide-eyed and leaned more closer to Lisa._

_“And I’m sorry. Nik. Lex. I can’t date either one of you.”_

_The twins were surprised and taken back with Lisa’s decision._

_“Wh-wh-what? Why?” Niklas reacts._

_“Uh-L-Uh-Uh.B--bu---but.” Alexei stutters._

_“I’m so sorry. It’s not because of what happened. It’s just that I realized that if I chose either one of you, you might never forgive each other. You two were so close to each other even before you started making moves on me. And I don’t want that closeness be shattered because of me. It’s not my personality.” Lisa stretches her hands and grab each of the twins hands as well._

_“I still hope that we could be friends. Well, I have to go home now. Thank you for everything.” Lisa stands up and leaves the cafe._

_\---_

After Marc and Bernd heard their twins’ story, they felt sorry for them. They stood up from their seats and went to hug their twins, whose heads were lowered, both tearing up.

“It’s okay boys. At least we should thank Lisa. She’s concerned about you two. Truth to be told I could not stand the both of you fighting like that. It breaks my heart.” Marc confesses.

“And besides there’s a lot of girls out there. You had more of your chances.” Bernd adds.

“But please not the same girl again, okay?” Marc pleads and the twins laughed nervously. They don’t want for it to happen again. They don’t want to see their daddy’s angry face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
